


Imagine That

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: All Time Low, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>It's been five months since the divorce and Kellin still isn't over Katelynne. He's completely miserable - depressed even. Vic is tired of seeing him like that and decides to take him out for drinks with their friends to try to cheer him up. What happens that night is something Kellin tries his best to forget, but it's kind of hard to forget about the guy who won't leave you alone.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please tell me that you're joking," I said to Vic, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Please."

"I wish I was," he replied, clicking a couple of buttons on the screen and then scrolling down in the code a bit. "All of the changes we made - poof. Gone. That's what happens when you don't save it. Especially before we leave the office. This is going to take us hours..."

"You think I don't know that?" I yelled, slamming a fist on the desk in between us. "I was the one who did most of the damn code this morning!"

He was dead silent.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Vic. I didn't mean to snap at you," I said, trying to compose myself a bit. I leaned back in the chair and ran a hand through my unwashed hair. I was a total wreck. It had been months since Katelynne had left me for another man, but I was still torn up about it. She had been my world - we were high school sweethearts and we got married young, but it didn't matter because I loved her, and I was so sure that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her.

Well, I was wrong.

I had come home one day from work to find her having sex with some guy on our couch. I didn't get mad at her. I didn't yell, scream, or even tell the guy to fuck off. I just walked past them and into the bedroom and cried. She was the one who said she wanted the divorce; I wanted to stay together. She said she didn't love me anymore and that Brandon (that was the fucker's name that had replaced me) was her love now.

Five months later and I was still missing her.

"It's okay, Kels. I know you're having a tough time, okay? You'll find someone else-"

"I loved her," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "I've been with her for years. She's been my only one for so long..."

"You need to start moving on, Kellin." He rolled his chair around the desk so that he was beside me. "All you do is talk about her and how much you miss her. When's the last time you took a shower?"

"A week and... two days?"

"That's it," he said, pushing himself up from his seat and extending his hand towards mine, "come on."

"What are you doing?"

"We're going out for drinks. There is no reason for you to be upset over losing her anymore."

I was about to protest but he yanked me up from my spot and gave me that glare that always showed he meant business and he wasn't going to back down.

"Okay," I said, sighing. "We've still got ten minutes left until we get off, though."

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, goody two shoes. Sit down and do your last ten minutes of work and then we'll go. Our first stop is your house so you can take a damn shower, though."

After work, a shower, and a change of clothes (Vic insisted that I change out of the outfit that I had been wearing for days also, the bastard), I drove to the bar at which he said we should go. He had invited a couple of close friends (whom which we also worked with) to come along too, saying that the social interaction would be good for me, and that they all supported me in moving on after Katelynne.

I wasn't so sure, but I went along with it.

I arrived at the bar and saw that the parking lot was packed. I hesitated even walking in the place; I wasn't feeling up to socializing whatsoever, but I knew that if Vic found out that I chickened out that I would never hear the end of it at work the next day.

I pushed open the heavy door and walked to where I could see the group of my friends sitting at the bar.

"Kellin!" Alex, one of my co-workers that had recently gotten pink (yes, pink) highlights in his hair, exclaimed as he saw me walk up. I wasn't sure how he was able to keep his job as a software engineer with that hair, but I just assumed it was because he was friends with the boss. "So, how've you been? You look great!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"I've been great, thanks," I replied dryly before ordering a non-alcoholic drink - I wasn't in the mood to get drunk at all. In fact, I was thinking about going home right then.

"Um, cancel that order," Vic said, his stupid face appearing to the right of me, "He'll have a gin and tonic, thanks."

"What are you doing? I don't feel like drinking," I said.

"Yes, you do. I promise that it will make you feel better."

"Dude," Alex said, interrupting our argument. "Are you seriously still down in the dumps because of her?"

"No," I said, just as Vic was answering yes. I shot him a glare.

"You are," Vic said, taking a seat next to me. "And you know it."

"Dude, you are fucking free now! She was super ugly anyways. Didn't want to say it while you were married to her though, but damn. That face," Alex said, cringing afterwards.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I married that woman and I loved her, okay? She was beautiful to me."

"Oh, don't get all sappy about her," Alex said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Be happy that you're single! I have an idea, why don't we all take a shot every time someone lists a reason why it's awesome you aren't with her anymore?"

"That's a great idea! I just love ranting about people," Jack chimed in, letting me become aware of his presence.

"I don't think," I started saying, but Vic cut me off.

"You're single and ready to mingle!" he cheered, pushing a shot glass (that had seemingly came out of nowhere) towards me and then he took a shot. I went along with their stupid game (what choice did I have?) and drank the burning liquid.

"Or in other words - you can fuck whoever and whatever you want!" Jack added.

"Thank you, Jack, for that input," I said, setting my glass down. As soon as I had, the bartender filled it up again.

"Have you had a hate-fuck yet?" Alex asked.

"A what?" 

"Dude, I think it would be more of a revenge-fuck, not a hate-fuck. He wouldn't hate whoever he was fucking," Jack said, matter-of-factly. 

"That's true. Okay, Kellin, have you had a revenge-fuck yet?"

"I have no idea what that means, but if you're asking if I've had sex since the break-up then the answer is no," I spat, taking a sip of the gin tonic Vic had ordered for me.

"Dude," Alex said, "you're missing out on some of the best sex you can ever have. Revenge-fucks are the best. Well, any fuck that has some serious emotion behind it is good, but the first one after a breakup is always so freaking good."

"Yeah, I second that," Jack chimed in.

"And you thought taking me here was going to help me, why?" I asked, turning around in my seat to face Vic.

"They're just joking around, Kels. They're trying to cheer you up but you keep being a whiny ass. There. I said it. Quit moping and realize that it's time to move on, okay? Fuck her and her new boyfriend. You're better than her and you know it. You deserve a lot more. So, drink up, and relish the fact that you are single and not bound by that little ring anymore. At least for tonight, okay? Just try to enjoy tonight."

I thought about it for a moment, and realized he was right. What harm was there in at least trying to move past her, at least for a night? 

"Okay. To tonight," I said, raising my glass towards him. He grinned and drank with me.


	2. Chapter 2

"That girl in the back over there," Alex said, pointing towards the back of the bar where three women were sitting around a table.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The blond one," he slurred, looking over at me, his eyes glazed over.

"They're all blond," I laughed. I was having a really good time at the bar, much to my surprise. I had even begun checking out other people (which I hadn't done since the day that Katelynne and I had gotten married) and it was the greatest feeling ever. 

"Okay, the one with the biggest boobs."

"Yea, okay, the center one, what about her?"

"She's hot," he said, taking another drink from the glass in his hand.

"The one to the right of her is hotter," Jack said.

"What? No way! Her nose is way too fucking big for her face," Alex said, turning towards Jack.

I decided to make use of the time that they were having the pointless argument to use the restroom. I had a hell of a time finding my way there (why do they seem to hide the damn restrooms in bars?). After doing my business, I made my way back to where my friends were. As I walked there, however, I ran into someone whom was carrying a drink, which split all over the front of their plaid shirt.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," I said, looking up at them. 'Them' turned out to be a 'him' and he was tall, thin, and handsome as hell. He had a sort of 'alternative' look that I had never even known that I was attracted to until now. I was at a loss for words as we stood staring at each other for what seemed like the longest time, until he laughed.

"It's okay, mate. Happens all the time," he said, in a thick British accent, which was low, dark, and sexy as fuck. I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought about what to say next, but it was hard thinking about anything other than how gorgeous he was. If I hadn't been drinking so heavily, I would have definitely had gotten self-conscious, but thankfully I was, and I didn't start freaking out about how terrible I looked at the time.

"This happens all the time to you?" I asked, dumbly. 

"Not really," he laughed, "but I'll let it slide since you're cute."

"What?" 

"I think you owe me a drink, mate. Why don't we go up to the bar and get closer so we can hear each other better?"

I nodded like an idiot and followed him towards the bar. He chose the opposite end from where my friends were, much to my relief - I didn't exactly want their commentary, and we sat down beside each other.

"What, um, what were you drinking?" I asked, doing my best to form a sentence that actually made sense. The combination of alcohol and his attractiveness were impairing my ability to think straight severely.

"Vodka and coke," he replied, nodding towards the bartender, whom took the hint and poured two for us. "What's your name?"

"Kel - Kellin."

"Kellin?" he asked, as if making sure he heard me right. I nodded. "Huh."

"What is it?"

"Not only do you have a pretty face, you've got a pretty name too. What else is pretty on you?"

I blushed intently and took a sip of my drink.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of myself.

"Oliver. But I'd prefer it if you called me Oli," he said, in that low tone that he had used only moments ago. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't turn me the fuck on when he talked like that.

"Okay, Oli... Who are you here with?"

"No one, actually. I just happened to get lucky and bump into you," he smirked. 

"Or maybe I did it on purpose," I flirted, winking at him. "Maybe I want to get up close with you..."

"Like this?" he asked before leaning over and kissing my lips, slow and sweet, with just a hint of vodka on his tongue. 

"Just like that," I replied as he broke the kiss and sat back down. "Want to go back to my place?" I asked, biting my lip and looking into his big, pretty eyes. I had no patience left in me, and I wasn't in the mood for games. I knew what I wanted, and I was cutting straight to the chase.

"I'd love to."

***

I was barely able to unlock the door to my home, since Oli was pressing me up against it, forcing his tongue inside my mouth and his knee in between my legs. I eventually was able to say that I needed to turn around to get us inside, and took his hands off of me just long enough for me to get the door open.

He shoved me inside and kicked the door closed, causing several pictures to fall to the tile, but I didn't care.

"The bedroom is over there," I breathed, his lips attaching onto my neck as I said it. He was biting, licking, and kissing all over my exposed skin and it was most likely going to leave little bruises all over.

I fucking loved it.

"Who said I was fucking you on a bed?" he murmured into my skin, chuckling afterwards. 

"I did," I replied, pulling his body closer to mine. I pressed my hips against his and moaned aloud at the feeling of his erection pressing hard against the inside of my leg and mine pressing against him. 

"Ask me nicely and I will," he whispered, kissing the other side of my neck. 

"Please, Oli," I begged, my knees beginning to feel extremely weak, "please fuck me on my bed until I see stars. Fuck me until I'm screaming your name so loudly that the neighbors will call the cops. Fuck me until you've had enough of me."

"That sounds good to me," he growled, putting his hand around my wrist and dragging me towards the bedroom. I stumbled awkwardly on the way there, and things were starting to get hard to see. I was getting less and less aware of what exactly was going on.

We both somehow ended on the bed, but I wasn't sure how. Oli was in between my legs, running his hands teasingly on my inner thighs. 

I wasn't exactly sure what happened after that.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at four AM (two hours before I even needed to get up for work) due to the horrid noise of my neighbor's dogs barking. My eyes shot open and immediately shut, as my hangover started to kick in full force. 

"Ah, fuck," I groaned, forcing myself to hop out of the bed. The first thing I always did after waking up with a hangover is take a shower, and I thought that maybe it would make me feel a bit better.

"Morning," someone said from behind me. I spun around and saw a scrawny, heavily tattooed man lying shirtless in my bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled, grabbing for my robe that was on top of my dresser and wrapping it around my bare shoulders. "I'm calling the police," I exclaimed, reaching for my cell phone on top of my dresser.

"Whoa! Police? Kellin, it's me, Oliver! From the bar last night?"

I blinked at him. Memories started to flood back slowly; kisses, our bodies against one another's...

"Get out!" I screamed. "Get out right now!"

"But-"

"You heard me! Out!" I grabbed a shirt that I knew wasn't mine off of the floor and threw it at him. 

"I didn't-" 

"Out!" I screeched. He jumped out of the bed and was putting the red flannel shirt on around his skinny shoulders and tripping over himself as he ran towards the front door, leaving it open after himself.

I slammed the door shut after he left and sunk down to the floor, my back against the door. I started sobbing, burying my face in my hands in complete shame of what I had done. Having sex with a stranger was so unlike me, and I felt as if I had cheated on Katelynne; even though the papers were signed and she was out, it still felt wrong. 

I wished that she was by my side right then. I wanted her arms around my shoulders, comforting me and telling me I was okay and everything was going to be fine.

But she wasn't. I was alone; left to deal with myself and what I had done without anyone to comfort me.

***

"Hey!" Vic exclaimed as soon as he saw me enter our office later that day.

"Hey," I responded monotonously, sitting down and turning on my computer.

"So? How did it go? Jack saw you take someone home-"

"Stop it," I snapped, turning completely around in my chair and looking at him. His eyes were wide with astonishment. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"What happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt you-"

"I said stop. I don't know what all happened, Vic - that's the point. And I'm embarrassed and ashamed, okay? So drop it," I said, my voice firm. He nodded and turned towards his desk and I followed suit. 

"I'm sorry," he said after we had been working in silence for a while. I looked over at him from my trance that I was in. 

"For what?" I asked. Whenever I got in depth with coding, I always managed to be able to block out all of my other thoughts.

"For taking you out. I didn't mean for anything to go on. I just wanted to help, really."

"I know, Vic. It's my fault, okay? Don't feel bad. I'm glad that you took me."

"Really?"

"Really. Now I just have to forget about what happened once I got home last night," I said, joking around with it.

"We've all had those times, believe me. I've had more than I'd like to admit."

"Yeah, but did you ever wake up with a dude?" I joked. I knew he hadn't, and it wasn't a huge thing the fact he was a guy since I was openly bisexual, but still. 

"Okay, no... But I have woken up with a girl that was my cousin's best friend and I have to say that I had a proper mental breakdown after that one."

I laughed so hard that I had tears.

"Damn, okay. You win, that would scare me pretty badly."

"Hey, at least it's over with now, right? That's the awesome thing about one night stands - you never have to fuck with them again!"

"Exactly," I agreed, turning back to my screen. Seven hundred warnings and five errors were found after I had compiled the code - at least it was less than before.

***

"-and if I don't figure out this problem by the end of today, well," Alex was saying as I was picking at the last bit of bread on my plate. We were sitting together at one of the cheap plastic tables in the break room, eating lunch.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I said, trying to comfort him, but miserably failing. "I wish I could help more, but I have no idea what is going on with your end of things-"

"No, it's fine. It's my job, I just need to figure out what the fuck I did wrong in that damn routine."

"I have a delivery for Mr. Quinn - is he around here somewhere?" a short, stubby man dressed in white with a FedEX hat asked. I raised my hand.

"That's me... Are you sure it's for me, though? I don't recall there being anything that should be coming for me..."

"Yup," he responded, setting a huge bouquet of red roses on the table in front of Alex and I. I stared in complete shock at the flowers.

"Um, who are these from?" I asked, and he answered by handing me a little white envelope that had my name written in tiny, gold cursive letters on the back of it. Alex peeked at me from around the roses.

"Dude. What are these?" he asked, his face full of excitement. 

I said nothing as I carefully opened the envelope, its inside was lined with gold, and I pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in half. 

_thought you might like these xoxo_

"Oh no," I said, looking up at Alex, whom was currently sniffing one of the flowers. He was startled by me looking up and sat back.

"What? What's wrong? Who are they from?"

"Oh no," I simply repeated, standing up. "How did he find out where I fucking work?" I shouted, crumpling the note and envelope and throwing them both in the trash. I then grabbed the vase of roses and was about to throw the whole thing away (which honestly wouldn't have fit in the trash can), when Alex grabbed them from me.

"What are you doing?" he shrieked. "Why are you throwing these away? Whoever sent them obviously thinks quite highly of you!"

"Well, I don't think very highly of them," I snapped. "If you want them you can keep them."

"Dude, who are they from?"

"Someone I don't want to talk about and was hoping to forget about completely," I said, storming out of the room without even cleaning up my lunch.

How did that creep even find out what my full name was, much less where I worked, I had no idea. What type of guy was he? To be trying to get in contact with me after a fucking one night stand? And after I tell him to get the hell out of my house? I could tell right then he was definitely someone I did not want to ever see again. I was muttering to myself the whole way up the stairs and back to my office, and for the rest of the day I had a hell of a time concentrating on my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to jalexic for being a total sweetheart and commenting <3


	4. Chapter 4

"Kellin, are you okay? I mean, you've been acting odd since yesterday," Vic said as we both walked out of the office building together. I sighed heavily, knowing full well that I had to tell him what was wrong, or else he wouldn't stop bugging the crap out of me. 

"It's that guy," I admitted, grabbing my car keys out of my pocket. "He sent me roses today. Can you believe that? Fucking roses..."

"That's - that's really nice of him," he said, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Nice of him? That's borderline stalker behavior! I never told him my last name! Or anything about where I work! The dude's a fucking creep, I'm telling you..."

"I don't mean to be rude, but it wouldn't be that hard to figure out all of that stuff by just looking on Google and then finding your Facebook."

"Either way, it's creepy. As long as I don't say anything, I'm hoping that he leaves me the hell alone," I said, unlocking my car and throwing my bag in the backseat.

"He should," he agreed. "I mean, if you're not interested at all-"

"I'm not interested in that freak!" I snapped, facing him and putting my hands on my hips.

"Okay, okay. Chill out, Kels, I was just talking."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I do need to learn to control my emotions a bit better," I said, taking a deep breath. "It's just, I have enough on me already, you know? I don't want to have to deal with trying to fend off some creep that I accidentally slept with."

"I get it, believe me. Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

***

That night, upon arriving home, I walked in and started fixing a bowl of soup for dinner, throwing it in the microwave and then turning on the television and setting it on the last episode of ER that I had been watching. Sitting down on the couch, I ate my dinner in silence, which always drove me insane. I didn't think I was ever going to get used to the silence in the house now that she was gone. When she had been there she was always talking, whether it be about the latest gossip about her friends or her new favorite shoes, I listened. And right then, I would have killed just to hear her voice going on about Kathy and how she never seems to answer her texts or about the new line of shoes that was coming out that she couldn't wait to buy. 

No night was easy without her, and that one was no exception.

***

Three days later, and it happened again. 

I was sitting on my couch playing video games with Vic when the doorbell rang.

"Hold on," I said, pausing the game and standing up. Vic gave me a glare.

"Dude. We are in the middle of something."

"And? The doorbell rang, didn't you hear it?" I asked, opening the door. There wasn't anyone standing there, so I started to close it when I noticed a package on the ground. It was large and had holes cut out in the top and sides. I bent over and tried to pick it up, but whatever was in it was moving around and made it almost impossible to move.

"Are you coming back? I want to finish this mission already," Vic said, walking up behind me. "What's that?"

"I have no idea," I replied, walking completely outside. I then lifted the lid off of the box and was greeted by the sight of a small, white kitten with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"A kitten! You didn't tell me you were getting a kitten!" Vic exclaimed, bending over and patting its head. 

I, however, wasn't as happy as he was to see the little bundle of fur. I picked up the kitten and saw a little envelope that had been underneath it, that had the same tiny letters that spelled my name on the back of it from before.

"Oh my God," I yelled, startling both the cat and Vic. I then put the cat back down into the box while still holding the letter in my hands.

"What is it?"

"It's from that freak!" I shouted, grabbing the note and tearing it open, not bothering to be careful at all.

"Doesn't he have a name other than 'freak'?" Vic asked, picking up the kitten and cradling it in his arms while I read the note.

_don't know if the roses made it to you, so i shipped this one to your house instead xoxo_

"Oh yeah, he does! Look, it's Oliver Sykes. It even has his phone number too!" Vic exclaimed, apparently reading off of the opposite side of the note I was reading. I flipped it over and sure enough, he had written his name and number on the back. I wondered if he had written it on the other note too, and that I just hadn't noticed.

The kitten peeped.

"Aw!" he shouted, holding it tight against his chest. "How can you be mad at someone who sends you a fuzzy little kitten?"

"This is how," I grunted, throwing the note back into the box. "Give it here."

"It's a her, thank you very much," he said as he handed the white ball of cuteness to me. I was about to place her back in the box when she looked up at me and meowed so softly that my heart melted and I just started to cry. Right then and there, in front of Vic. It was all too much, trying to forget about Katelynne, the Oliver drama, the guilt, and just hearing something so sweet like that just sent me over the edge, I guess. 

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong, Kellin?"

"I don't know anymore," I responded, holding the cat close to my head and listening to her purr. "I can't send her back! Look at her!"

"Yeah, I know! What's wrong with having her?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my free hand. 

"I don't know... I don't know anything anymore, Vic," I said, walking back inside the house with the cat in hand. 

"Kels, I think you need someone. And maybe this cat will do you some good. I mean, it's not a human, but it's better than nothing. Maybe he sees that! Maybe this Oliver guy is better than you think."

"I'll keep the cat, but I'm not calling him. I don't need anyone, okay? I'm fine on my own."

I wasn't fine on my own and I knew that, but I wasn't at the point where I could admit it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Quinn?" the same short, stubby FedEX delivery man said, popping his head into Vic and I's office. I took a deep breath.

"That's me..."

"Here ya go! I think you have a secret admirer," he said, putting a red, heart shaped box down in front of me on my desk. 

"Unfortunately, it's not a secret," I mumbled, tearing into the box. 

"Ooh! If it's chocolate I'll take if off your hands for you!" Vic exclaimed, peering over at me from his desk. 

After tearing off the gold ribbon that had been wrapped around it, I opened the lid and saw a note, on top of a bunch of neatly aligned chocolate hearts. I unfolded the piece of paper and read it (even though I didn't exactly want to).

_Roses are red, violets are blue, when I saw these chocolates, I thought of you... I know it sounds cheesy but I did. They reminded me of how sweet you are ;)  
Xoxo_

"This is just pathetic now," I said, tossing the box over towards Vic. "Take them."

"Poor guy," he said, popping one of the hearts into his mouth, "all he wants is you to talk to him."

"And I don't want to," I replied, folding the note up again and noticing the usual name and his number written out on the back. I rolled my eyes.

"Why not? Was he really that bad?"

"It's not about how good he was in bed, Vic!" I shouted. "I don't even know this guy, okay? And he's weird looking."

"What does he look like?"

I had to think about it for a second before I could answer. I had pretty much blocked out all memories from the night with him because I had felt as though I had done Katelynne wrong, but time had passed and all the drama with him was causing me to care less and less about her. 

He was tall - that's the thing that stood out most prominent in my memories about him. Thin, very thin, and had piercing brown eyes, and an accent that caused my knees to go weak. He was gorgeous. It was all coming back in waves and I just sat there and stared out at God knows what where while I thought about it.

"Kellin?"

"Right. What were we talking about?"

"I asked you what he looked like, and then you like, zoned out."

"Right. He's um, tall."

"And? Tall and fat? Tall and has a big nose? Tall and bald? I need details, Quinn," he joked, grabbing another chocolate out of the box.

"Tall and extremely thin. He was dark, mysterious even? His hair was about the length of mine and he had tattoos all over his body. Fuck, they were everywhere..."

"Kellin, if I didn't know you better I would say that you thought he was hot with the way you're drooling over yourself right now."

I snapped out of my trance and locked eyes with him.

"No. I do not," I said, sternly. 

"You sure about that?" 

"Yes. Very, very sure," I replied, spinning around in my chair and getting back to work. 

I didn't think that Oliver Sykes was attractive - did I?


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Kellin. I'll pay," Vic said to me over the phone. He was trying to convince me to go out for drinks with him, Alex, and Jack again, but I wasn't having any of it.

"No way in hell," I said, picking up the weekend newspaper off of the ground outside my front door.

"I promise it'll be fun! I won't let you leave my sight."

"Like I believe that," I said sarcasticly before unfolding the paper and glancing over the articles. As I flipped through it, a piece of familiar looking paper fell out and into the table in front of me. 

"I've never promised you that before! Please, Kels? Please?"

"I'll call you back," I said, hitting the 'end call' button and slamming my phone down onto the table. I glared at the piece of paper for the longest time before finally opening it and reading its contents.

_jess' coffee shop  
seven pm   
saturday  
xoxo_

He was asking me out on a date. I thought about it for a long time, and I decided to go, and to finally tell him that I wasn't interested and that he needed to back the hell off. I was done trying to ignore him, and I knew that it could only get worse from that point. He was actually going up and getting into my mail now? Oh, hell no. That was borderline actual stalker behavior.

I got dressed up. I didn't exactly know why I did it, but I did. Maybe it was so that I felt more confident in what I was doing. I put on one of my favorite pairs of black jeans and a t-shirt that was practically new and ran out of the house, as I realized that it was 6:54 and I was most likely going to be late to a date that I wasn't even going on in the first place. 

It was a small shop, one that had a total of probably less than five employees. It always had a comfortable vibe to it, one that could even be considered romantic, which had obviously been the reason that Oli had chosen it. I liked it quite a bit and had been there a lot, in fact, it was one of my favorite coffee shops in LA, and for some reason - it didn't surprise me at all that Oli already seemed to know that. That or it was just a lucky choice of his to choose that specific shop, but I highly doubted it. 

I looked around nervously after walking inside, putting my hands in my pockets. I spotted him almost at once - he stuck out like a sore thumb in there. While everone else was normal looking, he was - different. Something about him just made him radiate beauty, and I could totally see why I had even considered having a one night stand with him while I was drunk - he definitely wasn't unattractive - that was for sure. His hair was shaggy and framed his thin face, his eyes stood out because they were so dark, just the way I had remembered. I took a sharp intake of air when his eyes finally landed on me, and my knees briefly felt like they were going to give out underneath me.

"You showed up!" he exclaimed, standing up and walking over towards me. And, oh wow, he had really nice legs that looked amazing in the jeans he had on.

"Um, yeah," I said, because I was trying to buy myself time to build up the courage to tell him to back the fuck off.

"I'm so shocked, and very, very happy! I could've sworn I was going to be drinking coffee alone-"

"Listen," I said, stopping him before he could get too into what his idea of what this so called "date" should have been like. "I only came to tell you that I'm not interested. I didn't think it was fair to you to not say anything."

His expression changed from happy to one that was unreadable to me for a moment.

"Not interested?" he asked, as if he had no idea. The audacity he had to act like he had no clue.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are - but the last time we saw each other I was telling you to get the fuck out of my house. What makes you think that I've changed my opinion about you?"

"Well, I thought the hangover might have cured by now."

"You think I told you to get out because I felt bad?" I exclaimed. By that point, we were getting quite a few stares from other people in the shop, but I didn't care. I wanted him off of my back.

"Well, yeah-"

"You took advantage of me! You had sex with me when I was drunk out of my mind!"

He stared at me like I was insane.

"Don't look at me like that!" I yelled. "You know it was wrong!"

"I didn't have sex with you! Are you kidding me?"

I gawked at him.

"Then why the fuck were you in my bed half naked the next morning? Huh? Explain that!"

"Kellin, I stayed the night because you were so fucked up!"

"Liar-"

"Yes, we went to your place with the idea that we were going to have sex, but once we got in bed you started acting different. You said you didn't feel right and you were mumbling a bunch of shit. I helped you throw up in the bathroom and then lay down. I didn't want to leave you in the state that you were in! I was scared that you would get hurt so I stayed the night."

"Then why were you shirtless?"

"Okay, are you seriously taking that as a definite sign that I fucked you? I don't like sleeping in long sleeved flannel shirts, okay? And I didn't want to take any of your clothes to sleep in so I just took that off. I swear I didn't take advantage of you. I'm not that kind of guy! I stayed over to make sure you were okay!"

I believed him. I believed that we hadn't had sex, and that I had just assumed it all because everything he was saying made sense. But I still wasn't interested in dating him.

"Okay, I'm glad you didn't. But I'm still not interested-"

"Why? Why can't you just give me a chance? Are you straight? Are you homophobic or something?"

"What? No! Obviously I'm not straight, I took you home!"

"To be fair, you were pretty drunk."

"Okay, yes, I was, but I still knew what I liked," I said, realizing right after what I had just revealed to him.

"So, you do like me."

"No! God, it was just a bad choice of words-"

"Then what is it then? Are you dating someone?"

"No! I just, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I'm not looking, okay?"

"I want to get to know you, Kellin-"

"Oh, bull shit," I spat. "You just want to fuck me. That's all you're trying to do and I can tell."

"I don't want to fuck you, Kellin! Well, I mean, okay, yes, I, but - that's not the point! I want to date you-"

"Just shut up. I'm not interested and I came here to tell you to back the hell off, okay? I find it creepy enough that you found out where I work. Just, leave me alone."

He kept saying things, pleading me to give him a chance, but I ignored it all as I pushed open the door and exited into the warm California air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner!!! I promise to update this more often now ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented! Your comments made me get my butt in gear and update XD


	7. Chapter 7

I was fuming as I walked back towards my car from the shop. Why couldn't he just take no for an answer? It was annoying enough that he didn't get the picture when the first thing I said to him when I'm sober is to get out of my house.

I didn't know that I had been crying until I ran into Vic.

"Hey! Where have you- what's wrong? Kellin, are you okay? What happened-"

"It's him!" I exclaimed, stopping in my tracks and letting the tears fall freely, my shoulders shaking slightly. "It's everything!"

He put his arms around me and held me tight.

"Look, calm down and then you can tell me everything that went on-"

"Kellin?" Oli asked. I spun out of Vic's grip and glared at him through my tears.

"Look! I am not looking for a relationship right now, okay? What is it going to take for you to fucking get that? What in the hell makes you think that I am even remotely interested? Just back the fuck off-"

"Because you told me about her!" he yelled, for the first time in our conversation - I stared at him, not knowing what to say. "You told me about how you felt like no one could ever love you like she did again. You told me that you felt like you were going to be depressed for the rest of your life because you're going to be alone. You told me that, Kellin! While I was laying beside you in your bed, making sure you were sitting up enough to where you wouldn't choke on your own vomit in your sleep. You cried and cried and cried. You told me about what you tried to do two months ago!"

He was crying at this point, and I started crying again too at the mention of what I had tried to do to myself two months previous. I knew that Vic was standing aside, watching us and probably confused as hell. 

I had never told anyone about my suicide attempt. Not Alex, not my mother, not even Vic - nobody. But in my drunken state I had apparently revealed all to Oli - and he wasn't treating me badly because of it...

"I want to prove to you that you will be loved again. I want to be that person, Kellin - I don't want you to go. I care about you a hell of a lot and I want to be the person that makes you feel loved and beautiful and perfect because that's what you are, dammit!"

Vic probably really didn't fucking understand why I went up to Oli and flung my arms around him and started crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so scared," I cried, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"I know you are. But it's okay to move on. And I think you should give me a shot at being the person that holds you at night now."

"Yeah. I think I should too," I said, pulling away just enough to gaze into his eyes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, soft and sweet, and way too fast for my liking.

"So," he said, chucking lightly. "How about that coffee date?"

"Yeah. I'd like that now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long omg   
> This isn't the end btw there is another chapter coming ok I promise


	8. Chapter 8

"It took a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates, a kitten, and a coffee date to win you over," Oli said, over a homemade dinner of (vegetarian) spaghetti. Since we had started dating, I had to become accustom to eating his meat-less diet because, well, I figured if I was going to omit meat from most of my meals every week, why not all of them? So, I slowly become a vegetarian along with him and it made things tremendously easier, especially since he had moved in with me. "I can't imagine what I'm going to have to get you for Valentine's Day."

"Oh, shut up," I laughed, pointing at him with my fork. "You'll be lucky if I'm still with you by Valentine's Day with that kind of attitude."

"That's only in a month, come on, you know you're gonna be stuck with me longer than that. With the way you've been so addicted to me," he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him, but really, he was right. Ever since that first date at the coffee shop I had been addicted to him. It's like every second I was away from him I felt empty - like, less of a person even. At times I even caught myself thinking that he was perfect; and I think he was. He was perfect for me, and only me.

"How long have we been together now?" I asked, casually. 

He finished chewing his food before answering.

"Five months, three weeks, and a day," he said, without a pause. I stared at him in shock.

"How did you-"

"So I know when our first anniversary is, of course. Don't want you to be all bitchy that day because I forget, so I decided to keep track."

Oh.

"Wow, okay," I said, smiling. "That's impressive."

***

"So, how are you and Oli?" Alex asked me as I was making myself a cup of coffee in the break room at the office. "Having lots of sex?"

Leave it to Alex to ask something like that.

"We're doing fine; and that's personal," I said, making sure he didn't see the obvious blush creep up on my face. I stirred the two spoons of sugar into my coffee slowly.

"Aw, come on... I'm your friend, you can tell me the juicy details of your sex life," he pried, hopping up to sit on the counter next to the coffee maker. 

Oli and I hadn't had sex since we had gotten together, not a single time. Don't get me wrong, we made out a lot and maybe sometimes got a bit carried away with all of the subtle touching, but never sex. We hadn't even seen each other naked, let alone touched each other. I had definitely gotten off to the thought of him a ton of times, but never actually with him. 

"You won't believe me," I said, simply. I picked up the cup of coffee and brought it to my lips and sipped some of the liquid heaven.

"Oh really? Try me." 

"Fine - we haven't."

"Wha- what? No fucking way..." 

"Yes, way."

"Why in the hell not?" he asked, jumping off the counter and following me out of the room.

"Well, it just hasn't come up." I walked towards my office while Alex followed.

"How has sex not come up? What do you two even do on dates? And didn't he move in with you?"

"Is this really any of your business?" I asked as I sat down at my desk, wishing that he would just drop it.

He stood in the doorway and leaned his side against the frame, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm just really curious, okay? Vic gets the inside scoop and I'm left here on the curb."

"That's because Vic is the best friend. The VIP in Kellin's life, if you will," Vic said from his desk, causing me to laugh, even though I felt like shit. 

"Then can you tell me-"

"No. Now scat and get back to work. You're so lucky you haven't been fired yet, dude," I said. He laughed before turning away and walking out of the room.

"So, I'm guessing he was prying about the whole 'you and Oli haven't had sex yet thing', am I right?" Vic asked as soon as the office door had shut behind him.

"Yeah. I should've never told him, to be honest. He'll never leave me alone about it now."

"But why haven't you? He seems like he really likes you."

"He hasn't tried," I said, turning in my chair to where I was facing him.

"So you don't want to-"

"Let's drop it," I said, ending the conversation before I started to feel any worse.

***

The talk that afternoon had left my mind on sex with Oli all day long after that. Why hadn't we had sex yet? Was it because I wasn't attractive enough for him? Was he just using me? Did he not love me enough? We had been together for five months and the furthest we had ever gotten was feverish make out sessions on the couch (well, and bed, and in the kitchen, and sometimes in the bathroom in the mornings while I got ready for work), but we were always fully clothed. And this fact was really, really starting to bother me. What was he not telling me?

"How was work?" Oli asked as soon as I had walked in the door. The aroma of whatever dish he had cooked for dinner filled the air. I stomped inside, shrugged my jacket off of my shoulders, and laid it on top of the couch.

"Fine," I replied, not making eye contact with him. "Hey, listen, I think I'm just going to go to bed without dinner tonight. I'm not feeling too well."

"What? Are you okay? I made your favorite - pizza with-"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not hungry at all."

"Oh, okay."

"Goodnight," I mumbled, before walking towards the bedroom and shutting the door behind myself. I knew that I was being mean to him, but I didn't care. I needed to either get off or get him off of my mind, but the appeal of a good night's sleep was winning over both options. I changed into an old grey shirt and boxers before climbing into bed (our bed, but I was hoping that he would take a while to eat and that by the time he was done I would be asleep). I laid there for probably only two minutes, staring in the dark, unable to keep my mind off of him, when the bedroom door opened and the blinding light from the kitchen flooded into the room.

"Kellin, are you sure you're alright?" he asked, walking in and closing the door behind himself. I couldn't see what he was doing, but it sounded like he was taking his clothes off. Fuck.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Oli," I snapped, scooting over closer to the edge of the bed so that he had enough room to lay beside me and not touch me.

"Have I done something?" he asked as he crawled into bed next to me, much closer than I had hoped. He draped his arm across my chest and I pushed him away.

I sighed and told myself that keeping it away from him and making him feel like he was doing something wrong wasn't right of me, so I blurted it out all at once.

"Today, I was thinking about us..."

"Oh God, please don't be breaking up with me-"

"I'm not breaking up with you," I said, quickly. "No, it's far from that."

"Then what is it? Why are you being so distant?"

"I just, today I-"

"Spit it out, Kellin."

"I got to thinking about how we haven't had sex yet."

He was dead silent.

"And I'm afraid that makes you think differently of me and that it means you don't like me that much. And it also got me really hot and bothered thinking about you and I-"

"Kellin. The fact that we haven't had sex yet doesn't bother me at all. I could care less. I mean, yeah, I think about you a lot like that, but I don't care if we do. I mean, if it happens, it happens. But if it doesn't, I'm okay with that."

"And see - that's the thing!" I exclaimed. "I want you to want it, because I want it, and I thought that you didn't and that you weren't serious about us because you've never even fucking tried!"

"Are you kidding me? You're seriously mad at me because I haven't tried to fuck you yet?" he said, his tone actually getting a bit angry at that point.

"I just, yeah. Yeah, I am. I feel like you don't love me and that I'm not good enough, and that I'm not good looking enough for you."

"Kellin," he said, his voice low and breathy. He then crawled on top of me and grinded his hips slowly into mine and planted a soft kiss on my lips. He rested his forehead against mine as he spoke again. "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life. The only reason I haven't tried to have sex yet is because I was waiting for the signal from you."

"Well, consider this your damn signal," I said, still extremely pissed at him. It was hard to be mad at him, however, when his hand found its way in between my legs and he started massaging my dick through my boxers. I hadn't been touched in over a year, and never by him, so just his hand was sending my body into overdrive. I bucked my hips up and he chuckled softly.

"Damn, sweetie, you're hard," he purred, placing several kisses on my neck. I let out a soft gasp and then he got off of me.

"What - what are you doing?" I asked, out of breath. He had me feeling like a teenager with him I was so turned on.

"Turning on the light so that I can see your pretty face." He walked back over to the bed after turning it on, clothed in only his boxers, and pulled the covers off of me. I never took my eyes off of his chest, staring at the artwork that decorated him in awe because I had rarely seen him without his shirt on. He climbed back onto the bed and tugged at the bottom hem of my shirt, giving me the hint to sit up and let him take it off. Once he did, he attached his lips onto mine again and kissed me so softly, I felt like he was afraid that he was going to break me. His hands traveled up from my lower back, all the way up to my neck and then he raked his fingers through my hair. It all sent shivers down my spine, but I wanted more. I didn't want him to be soft and gentle; we were way past the point for that. I had waited long enough for this.

"Fuck, Oli, cut the crap and get rough with me," I snapped, hooking my fingers in the edges of his boxers and starting to pull them down. My heart was beating so fast with anticipation that I was sure he could hear it.

"Are you sure, love? I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, sincerely. I was happy that he cared so much about me, but he needed to learn when he needed to treat me like his angel, and when he needed to treat me like his slut.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life," I responded as I pulled down his boxers just enough to expose his hard cock. He leaned back a bit so that there was more of a gap between our bodies, and I wrapped a hand around his length and slowly stroked him.

"Fuck," he gasped, throwing his head back and closing his eyes momentarily. I put my other hand on his thigh and gazed up at him. He was so sexy like this; shirtless, his tattoos completely visible, his hair messy and in front of his face, his chest rising and falling quickly because of me. I could feel my cock harden just watching him like this.

After a minute or so of this, he pushed my arm away and scooted back so that he was in between my legs. I looked down at him and bit my lip as he put his hand on my crotch and started teasing me to no end. He massaged my cock through my boxers and then replaced his hand with his mouth, tracing an outline around my bulge with his tongue, causing me to moan aloud. 

"I love you," he mumbled, kissing the tops of my thighs and then the insides of them and then on top of my crotch again. I then started to yank down my boxers, as I had grown inpatient quite quickly. He sat back and helped me take them off, throwing them hastily aside and then he pushed my chest back so that I was lying down. My cock laid, fully erect, on my lower stomach and needing attention. He spread my legs open and wrapped a hand around the base, and put his lips on the head.

"Oh fucking hell," I moaned, grasping for the sheets on either side of me. He swirled his tongue around the tip and flattened it out to lick along the slit, all the while his hand was slowly pumping the base. I threaded my fingers in his hair and yanked on the strands, earning a groan from him and more enthusiastic sucking. His head bobbed up and down until I had a good amount of pre-cum seeping out and I was obviously fully erect. 

"Are you a virgin when it comes to this?" he asked, using his fingertips from his left hand to tease my entrance while he kept stroking my length with the other and looked up at me through stray strands of his hair.

"Well, tech- technically, yes," I stuttered as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and spit on them before putting them back and pressing a bit.

"So what you're saying is that you've used toys," he said, staring at me with his dark eyes and pressing a single digit inside. I arched my back at the pressure and gasped.

"Uh huh."

He smirked as he added another finger inside of me, and he started stretching me apart and then pressing down and back and finding the spot that made me see stars and nearly scream his name right then and there. 

"But I know I want you. Oh, fuck, Oli..."

He kept massaging that perfect bundle of nerves and it was sending currents of pleasure through my veins. To add to it all he was still keeping a steady rhythm of jerking my cock and I felt so close to an orgasm already.

"Oli, please. Please fuck me. Enough with the teasing," I pleaded, sounding like a whore but I didn't care. I just wanted his cock inside of me and I wanted it now.

"Alright," he said, taking his hands off and standing up off of the bed. He took his boxers off the rest of the way and tossed them aside. "Do you have any condoms here? And maybe some lube?"

"Bottom drawer in the nightstand," I said, quickly. Normally, I would have been embarrassed for anyone to see what I had in that drawer, the collection of sex toys I had was damn right wrong, but at that moment I didn't give a shit. All I wanted was to be fucked.

He didn't make any comments or say anything about what all he saw in it, he simply grabbed the tiny bottle of lubricant and one of the condoms and sat them on top of the bed. He stayed standing and yanked me over towards him so that my bottom half was almost hanging off of the bed and then wrapped his hand around my dick again.

"Oh, fuck," I moaned, sitting up on my elbows and watching him stroke my hard cock. Seeing his hand move up and down, how he used the pre-cum that was seeping out to make it slide better, the expression of pure lust on his face - it was almost too much. "Oli, god dammit, if you don't fuck me now I'm going to scream."

"You're such a whore, Kellin, I would've never known," he commented with an evil smirk before turning his attention to getting the condom on. He rolled it on himself and grabbed the lube, squirting a generous amount and giving his length a quick stroke to coat it all and then finally he was pressing against my entrance. I pushed my hips towards him and let his cock sink inside me, and I screamed out.

"Am I hurting you, love?" he asked, stopping all movement. I shot him a glare.

"Fuck, cut the lovey dovey crap and just fuck me senseless, Oli, that's what I want," I snapped, putting a hand on his lower back and pulling him towards me. 

He then slammed himself into me, hard and deep, and he hit the spot that drove me crazy when I found it with my vibrators, but he felt a hell of a lot better than they ever did. 

"Oh my God," I cried out, pulling him down to me and kissing his lips. He kissed me back harshly, and kept slamming his cock inside of me, knowing that he was hitting the spot that was driving me insane from all the moaning and shaking I was doing. All I could hear was the colliding of our skin together and our heavy breathing, and somehow that turned me on even more.

"Yeah, that's it, baby. Fucking take it," he growled, leaning his forehead against mine and staring into my eyes darkly.

"Oh, oh, fuck, Oli," I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist and trying to pull him even closer to me. I wanted him as deep inside me as he could possibly get. All I wanted was more more more. And I wasn't sure how much longer I could last without wrapping a hand around myself.

"You're so tight, honey, oh jesus christ," he moaned, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and biting it briefly.

"Oh, fuck, fuck me harder," I begged, putting my arms around him and loving the feeling of him pounding into me.

He fucked me harder, faster, and deeper and it was sending my body into overdrive. I was about to wrap a hand around my leaking cock, but he beat me to it and did it first.

"Cum for me," he growled, stroking me so fucking good. It only took a couple of seconds before I was falling apart underneath him, painting my chest with streaks of white. He came soon afterwards, moaning my name and kissing me while he did. 

"That was amazing," I said, breathlessly, watching as he took the condom off of himself and threw it away.

"Thanks," he laughed, rolling into the bed, completely naked, and motioning for me to crawl up and lie next to him. 

"We probably need to take showers first," I commented as I moved up to where I was beside him.

"No, we don't," he replied, grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers. "We can lay here for a while."

"You know we're going to fall asleep."

"Nothing is more peaceful than this, though. Just for a minute, I promise."

We slept just like we were, naked and filthy as hell, together until the next morning, and I think that he was right - there wasn't anything more peaceful than being with him.

***

Five months previous I had been miserable. Completely and totally. But once I had agreed with Oli, things had brightened up a considerable amount and I finally found myself not even thinking about Katelynne and her new boyfriend; and instead about me and my new boyfriend and how fucking happy he made me - and I realized something.

He made me happier than I had ever been with her.

Imagine that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone that read this story and commented! I love you all so so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Yay! Let's see how this one goes. Comments make me smile and update faster :)


End file.
